


Unspoken Comfort

by gnomeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute??, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, my kghn riddled brainchild!!, shobio??, unspoken comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeo/pseuds/gnomeo
Summary: Shouyou is a good friend, and he also happens to be short.Kageyama appreciates both.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Unspoken Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> uhh.... enjoy?

_It was as though you sensed the questions_

_provoking my anxiety,_

_coming over to me_

_providing unspoken comfort_

_to ease my mind_

~

Shouyou peeks at Kageyama from across the room.

…He hasn’t moved in over an hour.

It’s another tranquil day. Days like this, in Shouyou’s hyperactive, personal, highly esteemed opinion, are _too_ tranquil. Tranquil to the point of unsettling, if he’s being honest. He’s never liked being still, not even as a baby. He was already walking around earlier than most toddlers, rolling and crawling even earlier. The few memories from toddler-hood that he does have are full of movement and bright colors, a hectic household. He mentally apologizes to his mother. Tsukishima was definitely right, when he said Shouyou couldn’t sit still even for one minute (not that he’d _ever_ admit it). Volleyball was a perfect fit, really, letting him run and jump and _move_ for as long as he wanted. Being part of a team, he loved that, too. And he absolutely never, not even once, got tired of it.

But Kageyama was different.

Sure, they both liked volleyball and racing and competitions— maybe a little too much, in fact. Volleyball monsters, the freak duo, Shouyou and Kageyama were called plenty of things. Faster, always faster, leaving everyone behind in the dust. But every so often, Kageyama slowed. It was always so obvious when he did, practicing for only two extra hours instead of three, walking home alone. Shouyou didn’t understand at first, did he offend Kageyama? Had he finally annoyed him a little too much? He distanced himself, but that only seemed to make it worse; Kageyama would leave with such a foul expression that Yachi would tremble. After a while, Shouyou decided not to question it. If Kageyama had a strange habit, Shouyou didn’t mind. It wouldn’t be the first weird thing Kageyama had done.

So, he stayed by Kageyama’s side. Silently, calmly, slowly. The complete opposite of normal.

(It’s a pain sometimes, but if it makes Kageyama go back to tossing to him in extra practice, then he will do anything.)

They got into a habit of it. Once turned into twice, twice turned into three times, and three times turned into whenever Kageyama needed it. Shouyou never brought it up afterwards, and Kageyama seemed to appreciate that, so it became their secret routine. Perhaps it was because they meshed so well in volleyball that they did outside outside of the sport, as well.

Just a couple words after practice,

_“You okay?”_

_“Not really.”_

_“Wanna talk about it?”_

_“...Not really.”_

_“Gotcha!”_

and Shouyou would follow Kageyama home, kick off his shoes, settle into Kageyama’s papasan, and stay there until even the crickets were falling asleep. Providing unspoken comfort. After all, Shouyou couldn’t help but feel a little responsible to help. (If his partner was down, it would affect those around him!) Rarely did Kageyama talk, but Shouyou always offered a listening ear. However, despite all of his efforts, even if you went into someone’s house with the most focused mind ever, it would eventually start to wander. And Shouyou’s mind isn’t very focused in the first place, anyway. So, he gets bored. _Very_ bored. Just like he is now.

Dangling his legs over the side of the upturned papasan, Shouyou scrolls absentmindedly through his social media, not really processing any of the information on the screen. Nothing catches his eye. Bored, he peeks over at Kageyama again— wait, is Kageyama staring at him? No, not at him. Slightly below him. Is there something underneath the chair? He cranes his neck forward curiously. Looks back up, confused.

“Uh, Kageyama?” He asks, tentatively, his voice sounding strained after prolonged silence.

Kageyama does not respond, unblinking, completely absorbed in whatever he’s staring at. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed, eyes squinted.

“Earth to Kageyama? Whatcha lookin’ at?”

At that, Kageyama blinks (finally, jeez), but his eyes don’t leave their spot. What the hell is so captivating?

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he mumbles, broken out of his reverie, but _still_ not looking up. Shouyou cranes his neck forward again, but all he sees is the floor. Kageyama really is a weird gu—

“Your feet don’t reach the ground.”

Shouyou turns bright red, spluttering out of shock and embarrassment. Vaguely, he realizes that Kageyama is right, and his face only gets warmer. The papasan, angled almost parallel to the floor, is more like a nest than a chair at this point, and his feet are just a couple inches off the ground. He hadn’t even noticed. ( _Then again, why had Kageyama noticed?_ )

“What?!” He exclaims, drawing his legs back into the chair instinctively. For such a bizarre statement, one would think Kageyama would be just as embarrassed, but no, he’s just as deadpan as ever. If not a bit amused, to which Shouyou narrows his eyes. Why is Kageyama even looking at him anyway? It’s not like he has before, always so absorbed in his own little world.

“Dumbass,” Shouyou snipes, and turns his attention pointedly back to his phone, scouring his mind for a better comeback. Kageyama blinks a few more times, and turns back to his phone, like nothing had ever happened.

(Does he even need a comeback? It wasn’t really said as an insult. . . No! Kageyama was definitely making fun of him.)

(He doesn’t think of one. And he’s too busy trying to think of one to notice Kageyama’s ears are dusted pink.)

(It’s an awkward goodbye that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> just two boys, chilling, in silence. maybe they'll make eye contact?? and blush?? (imagine them coming to school the next day and being flustered.... and then they hold hands....)  
> ALSO: imagine when shoyo says "gotcha" he smiles that radiant, classic shoyo smile and tobio gives him one of those rare, small smiles back and... [cries]
> 
> this hatched in my brain like 2 months ago because my friend was telling me about how she thinks it's funny seeing people who's feet don't touch the ground (which was a subtle dig at me, i think), but then i thought about it and i was like...wait that's cute...!!  
> in my humble opinion i think pre-timeskip kghn is way cuter as very close friends and i think that shoyo would be excellent at noticing when tobio is upset and offering support without being pushy about it. in other words, shoyo = best person ever. i hc that tobio sometimes needs time to himself and shoyo is the only one who doesn't make him uncomfortable during that time. . .and now i'm rambling lol
> 
> anyway, this story is super short and maybe bad but i dont really care lolz!!  
> btw, a papasan is a type of chair that the angle can be changed around, so if you turn it so it's parallel to the ground, your feet don't reach the ground. and i feel like tobio would think that's kinda cute. (look it up if u don't know what it is)
> 
> thanks for reading, love you lots  
> gnomeo


End file.
